


Seeded

by RichmanBachard



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Femdom, Stockings, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentions of edging, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Kawakami has a surprise for her boytoy.





	Seeded

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to ‘Just A Crush’, mixed with a prompt given to me by a friend. Enjoy.

_No touching, for three days. Understood?_

Like a whisper from some horribly deprived ghost, her words stung like a poison. He was supposed to be her master and, yet, she had been the one giving orders recently. An occasional one, every now and again. Enough to let him know who truly had a way with power. It drove him mad, in all the right ways. 

_No touching,_ he thought. A pleasant way of her saying she didn’t want him jerking off anytime soon. It felt like pure anguish. He managed by keeping himself occupied: hanging out with his friends, studying, watching movies – but during quieter moments, there her voice dwelled – giggling and husky, with that sincere request. Kawakami never acted without reason. He knew this well. There was a trick up her sleeve. A card she had yet to play, but as the bell rung and she stepped inside the classroom, his eyes momentarily widened, glued to the sight of her – her choice of clothing. _Oh my god.._

She wore something special today. More business than usual, like she suddenly learned some old school sensibilities. The color palette was darker, almost all black. With stockings to boot. Her eyes looked tired, but her mouth curved into a small smile as she felt his hot gaze – however brief. 

She sighed. “Good morning, class.”

She received an unanimous response, “Good morning, Ms. Kawakami.”

She received several compliments on her looks, kind remarks that made Ren’s cheeks flush red with angst. For all intents and purposes, the day would fare normally like any other. Kawakami’s delight attire notwithstanding. His legs twisted, his mind suppressing the sheer amount of lewdity flowing through it. 

It was going to be a long class.

 

—

 

Much to his delight, when the class came to an end he was met with a request. As the rest of the students barreled out of there, he stayed behind. _After-school study stuff,_ she would quickly justify, brushing it off.

All he currently desired to study was her body.

Her moans were so sweet, like music. He pushed her against the desk, and then she pushed back against _him_ and pulled her skirt up, thumbing the hem of his panties and beginning to slide them down. 

She smirked at him, then tossed the panties his way. “Lock the door.” He caught her prize and kept it close, inhaling her scent deep as he dutifully performed her instructions.

As he turned back, his mouth salivated with the taste of his teacher. The intoxicating scent. There she lay, leaning back against the desk. Giving him the strongest bedroom eyes possible. They were going to get dirty in a public place, a first for their relationship. His nerves were on fire, butterflies in his stomach.

He came forward, falling to his knees as his hands started to explore his clothed-legs. Ren groaned with desire. 

He and Ryuji loved stockings on a woman, notably women with thick legs. They bonded over this particular kink. With that in mind, he scoured his memories, attempting to recall whether he let that information slip around her or not. 

Sensing his anxiety, she opted to spread her legs for him, revealing her puffy mound. His thought-process snapped in half as he took in the sight – a small touch of neatly-trimmed hair just above the hood of her labia. _She shaved.. for me?_ The thought made him gulp as much as it made his mouth salivate. Her pussy slick with excitement, he shoved his face into her sopping wet heat. She squealed, sighing in a sorted relief as her boy-toy got to work tonguing her velvety folds. Her moans were sweet – sugar to his tastebuds. The growing hardness in his school pants started to hurt. His licks were sloppy and rapid, sucking on her clit in a heated fervor and then ignoring it, toying with her, focusing on tracing the outer folds and plunging his tongue deep. Her hands coursed through his hair, tangling her fingers in his locks. She kept him there, held him there. He’d stay, but she desired the added comfort – the reassurance that he wanted to remain between her legs, for her pleasure. She was drunk on pleasure so her ministrations were rough. Rougher now, with their semi-public display of lewdness.

Someone would knock, eventually. The thought terrified her – struck her at the very core. If they were caught, all would be lost – his life, her own – the shaming and guilt would trap them – trap her – in a perpetual state of agony.

Which is why her pussy was sopping wet, more than usual. She was breaking the law. Realizing this brought her first orgasm out of her – questionable whether it was that, Ren’s motions. Or both.

“Now be a good boy and fuck me.”

He stood in an instant, mouth dripping with her nectar, and started to undo his belt.

Coming undone, his pants came down, freeing his hardened cock. She eyed him carefully, the tip of his cock lightly nudging against her mound – tepid, unsure. There was fire in his eyes, his actions. But then he relented - no condoms on hand. He eyed her nervously.

“It…i-it’s okay,” she moaned, cheeks blood red. Two fingers moved to split her lips wide. “Just pull out when you’re about to come, okay..? I’ll walk you through-AA!~”

He drove forward, his cock slipping from her entrance and sliding up her puffy lips. He groaned, rearing back and trying again. Lovingly, a tender hand moved to grasp his manhood and assist him. 

Once the lips started to suck on his cockhead, he slid forward, entering her hot teacher pussy. His dick caught in a tight, velvety vice. He groaned, his manhood halfway in her snatch. He felt as if he was being sucked further inside. 

After getting used to the feel of her, he started to move. Carefully. A soft moan spilled from his lips, she felt overwhelming – pristine, silky smooth yet unbearably tight. Ren could hardly breathe, but he soldiered on – continuing to rock to and fro her sopping cunt.

It wouldn’t last long, his excitement and anxiety getting the better of him. A fat load was fast approaching – but he couldn’t stop himself.

Sensing that he was close, she started to grow concerned. “N-No, no.. baby, n-not inside, not here, don’t…!” Ren shushed his teacher by covering her mouth. The wet slaps grew louder, sloppier. Pounding her ripe cunt with fervor, lost in the bliss. He gritted his teeth and hilted inside her — her eyes rolled back as he sowed copious amounts of seed deep inside her pussy. Wracked from the mind-shattering pleasure, her body twitched. 

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss of the lips.

“M-… Master..”


End file.
